bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tinni
Gin Ichimaru Hey Tinni. I know Gin is one of u'or fav characters so I have a request for u. Earlier today while overhauling some pages & found that Gin has no quotes, not a single on. Do u think u can get a couple good ones on his page? Thank u & it would make his page better. Minato88 21:14, November 3, 2009 (UTC) I read u'or quotes & they were really goo, I knew u were the right person to ask. Also thanks for Ibas page. I'm still trying to learn all the things about pics. Fortunately I learned the correct way to add an image to a Template Infobox while I was playing around, so i'm happy about that. Minato88 00:08, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Episode in English Thanks for that. They're not normally out before I go to bed. Cheers. --Yyp 01:32, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Volume A Week Club Hey I just got a chance to read over your volume a week club and i must say its a great thing you set out to do. So in light of that i have proposition for you I wanted to create something more concrete for you on the site. I have recently come up with the wiki's very own concept of the central 46 chambers but i wasn't sure of what to do with it. So upon seeing your club idea i got some ideas. While your one of the few recent editors who has been vigilante in stopping vandalism and speculation from creeping onto the site I propose this We make an official group called the The Committee of Eight, basically it will fall to the group to handle volume's and anime episode content making sure they get put up on the site, detailing who was in the chapter or episode by order of appearance and what powers where used as some are already done. Also to aid in large projects on the wiki if your needed. Your other duties will be to watch out for vandalism and speculation which in that role you can possibly be given rollback rights. Now what i would propose is you being the leader of the group and upon finding 7 other members you can pass the nominations to the admin who can grant them rollback rights as well. Now of course this is all still in the development stages and the other admin should have say in the details of this but let me know your thoughts on it are. Salubri 21:28, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Re: Book of Souls I found it a few weeks ago but am only just getting around to looking through it properly though. Looks like a proper English version of it rather than an unofficial translation, but there was no mention of where whoever posted it got it from. Unfortunately, it is not all in one file (and is quite big too). Enjoy. --Yyp 14:56, November 6, 2009 (UTC) You're welcome Yyp 16:50, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Hello (again) ^_^ Hey Tinni, Remember me? First of all, I want to apologize and say that I'm sooooooo sorry that I did not finish Volume 30 by the end of that week (which was 3~4 weeks ago). I got sooo caught up in my Senior studies that I didn't have any time to work on it; so I'll try to fit some time again when I can. Please don't give up on me! Sincerely, --Saru Lunarjack333 03:30, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Well, I just see how may volumes you, Twocents, and Yyp have done (Memories in the rain, Quincy Archer Hates You, Rightarm of the Giant, & The Death Trilogy Overture) and I've only finished Half of One Volume. So I feel kinda ashamed, like I should be doing more......... --Saru Lunarjack333 04:07, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Congrats As affirmed by the other Admin they agree with the idea i proposed to you. You therefore have been made a lieutenant on the wiki and therefore now possess rollback rights (side note: please dont abuse it, otherwise the other admin will come down on your head with a wrath and take it away). Also you are now the Chairperson of the Bleach Wiki:Policy & Standards Committee also reached through the community sidebar or just community page. I basically moved the information from the former page u used in the forum as well as adding some stuff. Familiarize yourself with the additions on there as well as the Bleach Wiki:Policy and corresponding policies if you haven't already. Another side note, as the chairperson you nominate committee members to the Admin so thats something to start doing and so discussions are easier and have more room they can be had on the discussion page of the Policy & Standards Committee. Remember episodes are now under your watch too. So you think you got enough responsibility or enough to do lol have fun. Salubri 05:44, November 15, 2009 (UTC)